Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data center, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher transmit/receive speeds in increasingly space-constrained optical transceiver modules has presented challenges, for example, with respect to thermal management, insertion loss, RF driving signal quality and manufacturing yield.
Optical transceiver modules generally include one or more transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) for transmitting optical signals. TOSAs can include one or more lasers to emit one or more channel wavelengths and associated circuitry for driving the lasers. Some optical applications, such as long-distance communication, can require TOSAs to include hermetically-sealed housings with arrayed waveguide gratings, temperature control devices, laser packages and associated circuitry disposed therein to reduce loss and ensure optical performance. However, the inclusion of hermetically-sealed components increases manufacturing complexity, cost, and raises numerous non-trivial challenges within space-constrained housings.